Meio's Tower
Meio's Tower (冥王の搭), also simply known as the Tower, is the second-to-last location in the 2014 Strider. Story Meio's Tower is a huge towering spyre built in the center of Kazakh City, large enough that it goes through the clouds and gives the impression to reach into heaven itselfCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #06: Meio's Tower. Grandmaster Meio has set up residence on its topCapcom (2013). "System". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 5 April 2015., and remains almost exclusively there, only communicating with his top subordinates. The tower's inmense size looming over the city appears to symbolize Meio's absolute rule over Earth. The tower's entrance is tightly shut by a set of three mechanisms powered up by the three Gravitron units found in the city. Hiryu's main objective after inflitrating the city is to reach the Tower, and after discovering its lock mechanism he travels further deep into the city to find a way to disable the locks. Helped by the Black Marketer, Hiryu is able to find and destroy the three Gravitrons and finally make his way inside the tower. Besides Hiryu, the only other Strider who was able to infiltrate the tower and reach its top was Strider Hien.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #13: Strider Hien Layout The Plaza (ホール, Hall) A large open plaza facing the tower and its entrance staircase, surrounded by banners with Meio's personal emblem. The area is a simple room connected with the Military Prison west and the Military Headquarters east. Once Hiryu destroys all three Gravitrons, he uses Option C to reach the Tower, while avoiding fire from several Turrets installed in the path. Atrium (アトリウム) The central room in the tower, decorated with a large statue of Meio in its center. This oval, multi-tiered room houses two long chambers at both sides, and a set of smaller Meio statues closing an entrance to an underground chamber. At the top of the room lies the Orbital Elevator (重力エレベーター, Gravity Elevator), which leads directly to the tower's top. There's also a large, circular underground room housing the Chaos Engine (起動装置, Starting System), which powers the elevator. This room is heavily protected by Turrets and under a reverse-gravity effect, as the engine appears to harness gravity in a similar way to the Gravitrons. The Orbital Elevator is not functional, so Hiryu first needs to activate two emergency overrides to unlock the entrance to the Chaos Engine found in the underground. The engine's switch (A Novo interface) appears after destroying all turrets, and after activating it a few Plasma Rings appear in the main room, allowing Hiryu to reach the central platform where the elevator lies. The Ascent (神へと続く道, Path Leading to God) The Orbital Elevator covers most of the total length of the tower, and is the only way to access Meio's residence at the top. As the elevator rises toward its objective, Hiryu has to contend with the tower's last lines of defense, including several Research Troopers and a group of Brainwalkers. Throne Room (王の間) Grandmaster Meio's residence at the top of the spyre, the Throne Room is a large circular room with windowed walls showing the space outside. The room ha a set of 4 walkways standing at each side, one long one below them and a central, circular one in the middle. The layout is similar in design to the "Unified Earth Control Section" from the 2nd Third Moon. Hiryu is confronted by Grandmaster Meio here, who praises his efforts in reaching him, shares his plans to eliminate the imperfect humans on Earth to repopulate with his own engineered race, and offers Hiryu to join him. After being rejected, Meio laments Hiryu's "imperfection" and begins his assault. After being seriously injured, Meio opens a portal and retreats into his space station, with Hiryu soon following. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Stealth Flyer * Vityaz-1 * Research Trooper * Research PNUT * Ultra-Cold Shield Trooper * Turrets * Laser Turrets * Wall Crawler * Peirazmoz * Brainwalker (nitrogen equipment) * Grandmaster Meio Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Tower_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_ThePlaza.png|The Plaza StrHD_tower_flight.png|Entering the Tower StrHD_tower_atrium.png|Atrium StrHD_tower_engine.png|Chaos Engine StrHD_meio_appears.png|Throne Room References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas